The present invention relates to a transition profile intended to be arranged between, or in connection to, floor sections.
Field of the Invention
Hard floors, especially laminate floors will expand and contract under influence of heat, cold and moisture. This problem is solved by leaving a small distance between the floor section and the surrounding walls in cases where the floor surfaces are relatively small. Such distances for allowing the floor to expand will have to be arranged on larger floor surfaces. In cases where the distance between floor and wall is to small or non existent the expansion may cause bulges in the floor or even cause damage to the walls and pipes to radiators. Bulges may also occur if the friction between the floor and the subfloor is to high. Especially pronounced is long corridors where the floor may have to be divided into sections by a gap of one or a few centimetres on every ten metres or so. This gap will be the expansion zone of the floor sections. The gap ought to be covered in some way as it otherwise will collect dirt and is unsightly.
This has so far been solved by nailing or screwing a T-shaped profile in the subfloor so that the gap is covered. The T-profile is most often manufactured of aluminium, wood, wood fibre or the like. There are also other solutions including a U-shaped profile being screwed onto the sub floor and a covering profile being snapped in to the U-shaped profile via a barbed rib.
One problem with the above solution with U-profile and covering profile is that ideal conditions, such as the subfloor flatness, are required. Such a solution will therefore not give a close fit with the floor surfaces as the solution where a T-profile is screwed onto the subfloor. A problem with this method is that nails, screws and the like used for mounting such a T-shaped profile, will be visible which isn""t desired
It has, through the present invention, been made possible to solve the above mentioned problems whereby a transition profile for floors, preferably hard floors consisting of a number of boards, slats or the like which forms a floor section or are joined with each other to form a floor section has been achieved.
Accordingly, the invention relates to a transition profile for floors, preferably hard floors comprising a number of joined floor elements which together forms a floor section. One or more floor sections forms a floor whereby a transition profile is intended to be arranged on one end of a floor section or between two floor sections. The transition profile includes an assembly profile and a covering profile, whereby the covering profile, via a base member is attached to the assembly profile which in its turn is mounted on a foundation. The invention is characterised in that the base member is shaped as a longitudinal profile with a, also longitudinal, pivot axle. Edge members on the base member has a mainly radial cross section. The assembly profile is provided with two, upwards directed and mainly parallel, cheeks which cheeks are intended to clutch the base member. The cover profile can be continuously adapted to height variations in the subfloor, by allowing turning around the pivot axle.
The cover profile is preferably, mainly, made of metal, preferably of extruded aluminium. The upper side of the cover profile is coated with a thin decorative thermosetting laminate with an abrasion resistance measured as IP greater than 3000 turns. The assembly profile is attached to the foundation via screws, nails, glue or the like. In order to ensure that the cover profile does not, unintentionally slides out of the assembly profile, at least the edge members and preferably the insides of the cheeks are suitably provided with a coarse surface by etching, shot peening, anodising or the like.
A transition profile according to the present invention is used between floating floor sections and in the transition between a floating floor section and a present, adjacent floor. The longitudinal expansion in the floating floor sections will hereby be absorbed by means of the clearance obtained between the floor sections and the transition profiles. The clearance is depending on the length of the floor sections, temperature difference and variations in the relative moisture content in the premises where the floor is located. A longitudinal clearance of at least 5 mm and at most 50 mm per floor section is preferably allowed.